Things People Say
by pickleporcupine
Summary: Jesse left Suze to work at the Big Apple, cutting all their ties. Confused, Suze went to New York and found out why Jesse cut all communications with her, as well as a secret he's kept from her. Meanwhile, the city held more surprises for Suze: an old flame, crazy new boss and his wife, as well as new friends. She also found out that some promises made are just Things People Say.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is the first FanFic I've written and I hope you enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters in this story._

**Things People Say**

**Chapter 1:** Perfect

The summer before Jesse left was a perfect one, we spent every day together; before work, after work, before we went to sleep, when we wake up in the morning. We lived together for a little while in a small apartment but we didn't mind, it was perfect for us. We even went on a road trip on his last weekend in California. That weekend, we drove down the pacific coast high way, just enjoying the coastal beauty of California until we ended up in Santa Barbara. There, we walked along the beach holding hands and he told me that he loved me and he always will, of course, I felt the same about him!

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" He asked, looking at me as if he's trying to persuade me.

"You know I can't, I have my work secured here in California and besides, once my father gets out of the hospital, I would have to take care of him." I answered.

"Right," He got quiet.

"How long will you be in New York?" I asked,

"I don't know, that's why I wanted you to come."

"Will you come visit?"

"We'll talk on the phone and Skype every night… that's only if you want." He said smirking.

"Of course I'd love to Skype with you!" I answered as I punched him jokingly on the arm "but will you visit?"

"Yes, Querida, I will try to visit you, at least for the holidays."

"You better" I said with a grin as I pulled on his hand and we walked along the beach.

Jesse chuckled and said "I know this."

After the weekend, we went home and I helped him packed his things and set up for his flight in two days. As sad as I was, about him leaving, I couldn't leave everything behind in Carmel; my job and my family, especially when my father needs me. I just hope we can make it with the distance.

Jesse was hired by a huge company in New York; Briggs and Wilkinson Co., they hired him as the head of their marketing team. The first time he told me about it, I was very happy for him but when I found out he had to move, I didn't know how to feel about it. I loved him and I wanted him to stay with me in Carmel, but I thought that would be selfish me to not support him. He did everything he could to be hired by the company and when they finally did, I didn't want to be the one who held him back so I just told him I'm happy for him and I never said anything else that might suggest otherwise.

"What will you do once you get there?" I asked Jesse as I folded his clothes and lay it down on his suitcase.

He smirked and responded, "Oh I don't know, maybe pet some unicorns and feed some polar bears…"

He is such a smartass sometimes! But I love that about him.

"Now you're just making me jealous, you know I've always wanted to pet those magical unicorns."

He laughed as he walked towards me, picked me up and pin me down on our bed.

"You're silly," He said as he kissed me. His kisses were always the best; they always melt my heart and make my knees weak.

"YOU'RE silly, and I love you." I replied with a huge grin on my face.

He smiled at me and gave me another kiss, "I love you the most, Querida."

_This is the end of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming up, but first, let me know if you have any thoughts about the story __ Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So the first part of this chapter is in Suze's POV until the ***, then it's in third person again. _

_Happy reading_!

**Chapter 2: Sad Goodbye**

**Suze's POV**

The day I feared the most has come, only a couple of hours before Jesse leaves for New York and I'm going to be left behind in this small town without him—missing him.

We got into the Monterey Airport, the closest airport from Carmel. The closer we got to the building form the parking lot, the more anxiety has taken over me. Jesse could tell as he held my hand tighter and gave me a reassuring smile while he said "it will be okay, Querida, I'll call you as soon as I land in New York, I'll even video call you once I get into my place."

Somehow, his smile and his words always have a calming effect on me, my anxiety has slightly disappeared, but not completely—my Jesse is still leaving, and I will be left behind here in California while he lives on the other side of the country. The thought just made me want to cry, but I had to hold it together. I'm sure I would definitely lose it once he tells me that he has to go.

Then it happened, once all his baggage has been checked in, we stood close for a couple of minutes before he had to go. Jesse was holding me and I was trying hard not to cry or let him hear me sob. Although, the more I try not to cry the more I sob louder to the point where I couldn't talk. Still, no tears were falling- yet. "Susannah, please don't cry, I might not be here but I will make sure to talk to you every day while I'm there. I promise it's like I never left at all, I'll talk to you so often and so much, you'd get annoyed with me." Jesse said with a smile as he lifted up my chin and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

"I-I know, i-it's just s-s-so hard not h-h-having you around a-anymore!" I said in between sobs as I added, "I-I'll miss y-you!"

"I'll miss you too Querida. So much. But I have to go; I don't want to miss my flight. I love you Susannah, I'll talk to you soon." He replied as we pulled away and kissed one last time, before he walked over to the terminal.

I looked as he walked away, waving at me and right when he turned his back on me, I lost it. I cried like a little baby in the middle of the airport. I can only imagine how embarrassing it must have been, crying so much while walking back to the parking lot, but I didn't care at the moment. All I could think about was the love of my life, leaving me for God knows how long. When I got into my car, my phone vibrated and I got a text from Jesse saying "I haven't even gotten into the plane but I miss you already. Drive safe Querida."

* * *

***The text message made Suze smile a little; Jesse always knew what to say to comfort her, even when he wasn't there physically. However, it didn't stop Suze from crying some more once she thought about Jesse on her drive home. She had a feeling that she looked like a mad lady, crying like a baby while driving but she couldn't help it; she cried until she got home to her and Jesse's shared apartment.

Once Suze got home, she started cleaning up. "Now it's just me, maybe it won't be so bad- besides missing the person I once shared this whole place with terribly." She said to herself as she picked up some things on the bedroom floor. Suze tried to do everything to fill her time, she's cleaned the whole apartment, reorganized the closet, tried to cook, called up Ceecee and Adam, just about everything, but she could not quite do it. Suze still had some time left, and all those times, she thought of nothing but Jesse. "Maybe it is that bad, missing the person you once spent all your time with and lived with, not to mentioned, loved." She thought. "This is terrible, how can I last for a couple of months if I can't even last for 7 hours."

Suddenly, the phone ring; it was Jesse, and he's finally landed in New York! Suze answered the phone and was excited to talk to her love.

"Hello, Susannah?" Jesse said as he walked past mobs and mobs of passengers.

"Hey Jesse, you made it in New York yet?" Suze asked excitedly.

"Yes Querida, I'm sorry it is so loud, I'm still at the airport. I just wanted to call you to let you know that I made it. I'll call you again once I got into my place ok?"

Suze was a little bit disappointed that she couldn't talk to him a little longer, but all she managed to say was "Okay." And just like that, the line was cut off and she hung up.

Once the short conversation was over, Suze sat down on the couch as she felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

_**Well this is it for Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming up. Please review!**_


End file.
